The proposed study is Phase I of a major prospective longitudinal study of the effectiveness of prevention-oriented group dental practice based within a university pre-paid health plan in influencing dental hygiene behaviors and oral health outcomes. The Phase I study is to provide knowledge on which to base the subsequent prospective study. Specific aims of this phase are: to profile the utilization of the study population, to describe the oral health status of the clinic clients, to identify relationships between health promotion behaviors and selected personal and service factors, to estimate the congruity between self-reported an clinic record data, to identify intake and follow-up procedures for the prospective study, to evaluate the nature of comparisons that can be made to data collected prior to the clinic's inception. Method include semi-structured interviews of dental professionals to obtain information on provider-patient interaction that will be useful in designing a client survey instrument. Audit of 250 randomly selected client records will be followed by an extensive survey of these clients. (Two versions of the survey, written and telephone, will be piloted and compared). The data collected through the audit and survey will be used to describe the population and to investigate relationships among study variables. This study will provide valuable information on college students, an understudied, yet important segment of the adult population. Ultimately, a larger study will delineate a developmental view of dental behavior and outcome and estimate the effectiveness of a comprehensive prevention oriented group practice.